dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Ostagar
} |name = Ostagar |icon = Ico Castle.png |image = Ostagar.png |terrain = Forest |type = Ruin |location = Southern Ferelden |characters = Several |inhabitants = Humans, Elves, Mabari War Dogs |exits = Korcari Wilds Tower of Ishal |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins }} Representing the furthest point of encroachment by the ancient Tevinter Imperium into the barbarian lands of the southeast, the fortress of Ostagar was once one of the most important defensive Imperial holdings south of the Waking Sea. Standing at the edge of the Korcari Wilds, its Tevinter garrisons watched for any signs of invasion by barbarians (those known to Ferelden as the Chasind Wilders). Straddling a narrow pass in the hills, the fortress kept the Chasind from the fertile lowlands of the north, being exceedingly difficult to attack due to its naturally defensible position. Like most southern Imperial holdings, Ostagar was abandoned after Tevinter's collapse during the First Blight. It was sacked from the south at least once, but the Chasind threat has dwindled since the founding of Ferelden and no troops have been stationed the area for centuries - though most of the walls still stand, as does the Tower of Ishal (named after the Archon who ordered its construction). Ostagar remains a testament to the power of the Tevinter Imperium. Involvement With this DLC installed, the Warden has a chance to return to Ostagar, finding it covered with snow and tenacious darkspawn. By driving off several groups of stragglers, the party can recover King Cailan's body and equipment, the royal arms chest, and Duncan's sword and dagger, among a few other special items. }} Quests Characters * King Cailan Theirin * Teyrn Loghain Mac Tir * Grand Cleric of Ferelden * Duncan * Uldred * Ser Cauthrien * Wynne * Ash Warrior Leader * Alistair * Ser Jory * Daveth * Quartermaster * Elven Messenger * Prisoner Notable items , source: Elven Messenger , source: The Hungry Deserter , source: Quartermaster (see Stealing, below) , source: chest by Alistair , source: chest by Alistair , source: , source: Return to Ostagar Codex entries - unlocked upon arrival - note in empty kennel in Ostagar after completing Tainted Blood quest - meet Cailan - unlocked upon arrival - unlocked when Cailan mentions Loghain - talk to the guard at the end of the bridge - talk to Wynne Containers Daytime * (generic, critter) - southeast of the gate to the Tower of Ishal; locked (10 XP) * (Ferelden, normal) - by Quartermaster; locked (5 XP) * (Ferelden, critter) - by infirmary; locked (10 XP) * (Ferelden, critter) - by sergeant; locked (5 XP) * (Ferelden, critter) - by war council table; locked (5 XP) * (Special, see above) - by Alistair; locked (5 XP) * (Ferelden, normal) - platform behind Cailan's tent * (Ferelden, critter) - platform behind Cailan's tent * (generic, critter) - platform east of bridge * (generic, normal) - platform east of bridge, always includes Beef Bone Evening * (Circle, normal) - see The Hungry Deserter Tower of Ishal sector * (generic, critter) * (generic, normal) * (Ferelden, normal) - locked (10 XP) * (Ferelden, normal) * (Ferelden, elite) * (Ferelden, critter) * (Ferelden, critter) Stealing Daytime Stealing targets: Normal * The Chantry sister leading prayer by the benches, where Ser Jory begins. ** Both shield-bearing Knights in this prayer group. * A female Ash Warrior. * A male Ash Warrior without a helmet. * A soldier (bearing a round shield) close to Duncan's fire. * A soldier (bearing a round shield) attending the Cleric's sermon. * Tower Guard. * A soldier (bearing a shield) near the Quartermaster. * Both soldiers (bearing metal shields) near the Sergeant. * The first soldier bearing a round shield as you come up the ramp towards the Sergeant. Elite * The Sergeant lecturing over the genlock corpse on the platform south of Loghain's tent (though not while he is speaking). * Ash Warrior Leader. * The Kennel Master. * The Quartermaster (always yields Hardy's Belt). Boss * Duncan (requires at least 20 cunning) Evening Due to a lasting exploit, all of the daytime targets can be pick-pocketed a second time; three more 'normal' targets also become available: * A soldier (bearing a metal shield) near the Sergeant. * A male soldier (bearing a metal shield) in the group across the ramp from the Sergeant. * A soldier on the bridge. * Alistair after the joining before you go to the meeting with the King. Notes * See Tainted Blood regarding an experience exploit. * When Morrigan guides you back from Flemeth's Hut, evening has fallen. The Quartermaster will have restocked inventory (i.e. everything bought from him during the day can be bought again); see also Stealing above. * The Deathroot (Elfroot on the ) due south of the King's Highway map marker resets when it becomes night in Ostagar, allowing it to be acquired once when you first arrive, and then again before the attending the strategy meeting (where it will now be a deathroot on the ). * If you fail a pickpocket attempt on some of the soldiers at Ostagar, a knight reports this to Duncan (who will defend The Warden) and, when spoken to, will give a stern yet understanding lecture on when not to steal from people and the importance of not getting caught. ** Speaking to the Knight after this report causes him to state, "People sometimes forget that the Wardens recruit from all walks of life, even thieves. I have not forgotten." * When you have found the treaties and return to the night time Ostagar as a Human Noble, the Kennel Master has a ! hovering over his head and on the minimap/map, but there is nothing you can do. Confirmed on Bugs Gallery Ostagar concept art.jpg|Concept art Ostagar concept art 2.jpg|Concept art Location-Ostagar.jpg|The king's camp at Ostagar Kings Camp in Fereldan.png|Ostagar Bridge Grey warden ceremony.jpg|The Joining ceremony Location-TowerOfIshal.jpg|The Tower of Ishal The Tower of Ishal (Quest) image.jpg|The Battle of Ostagar Screencap da 8.png|The Ruins of Ostagar Category:Dragon Age: Origins locations